


we will find a way through the dark

by kamunamis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Musicians, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: He takes his time, walking instead of rushing out of the neighborhood. Along the way, he spots someone who is sitting on a bench, their hood pulled up over their head and the light from their phone glowing beneath their face.Tetsurou would feel guilty if he didn’t stop by and offer assistance. One of the things that his mother taught him growing up is to always be kind, to help out the people around him that might need help. Plus, it’s dark outside and the streets aren’t exactly the safest place to be in at night.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Kuroken Christmas Exchange 2020





	we will find a way through the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeverNothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNothing/gifts).



> merry christmas!! this is for sabs (kentetsurou) for the kuroken xmas exchange!! sabs i hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> thank you to my beta reader tara!
> 
> (title has nothing to do with the fic)

A party rages on in Tooru’s basement. Tetsurou feels like his head is going to explode - the loud chatter and the deafening bass is starting to get to him. He’s not drunk enough to handle this, but he went to the party out of a moral obligation to his eccentric best friend and lead singer.

Tetsurou doesn’t drink much, terrified of turning into an alcoholic like the rest of his family. Sometimes he’ll have a sip or two, but for the most part, he’d rather not.

He makes his way toward the front door, bumping into some of the partygoers along the way. Tetsurou grabs his coat and tries to make it out before Tooru can catch him leaving, but he hears the shrill of Tooru’s voice and thinks,  _ well shit, I’ve been caught. _

“Tetsu!” he screeches, leaning onto Tetsurou. “You can’t leave yet! I’m about to do body shots off of Iwa!”

Tetsurou pushes Tooru off of him. “It’s getting stuffy here, I need to take a breather,” he lies. knowing that he’s going to head to the 24-hour fast-food restaurant nearby and wait it out until he knows that everyone has gone home.

“I’ll see you later,” he says, ignoring Tooru’s whines and protests.

The air is crisp and refreshing, not too cold for the fall, and the moon is out tonight - closer to a full moon but not quite there yet. The fluorescent street lights complement the moon’s shine, Tetsurou likes it when the sky looks like this. He wishes he’d brought his camera with him.

He takes his time, walking instead of rushing out of the neighborhood. Along the way, he spots someone who is sitting on a bench, their hood pulled up over their head and the light from their phone glowing beneath their face.

Tetsurou would feel guilty if he didn’t stop by and offer assistance. One of the things that his mother taught him growing up is to always be kind, to help out the people around him that might need help. Plus, it’s dark outside and the streets aren’t exactly the safest place to be in at night.

He stops in front of the bench and taps the person on the shoulder. They take their hood off, and  _ holy shit.  _

It’s Kenma Kozume from his rivaling band Cat Empire. Tetsurou has never really interacted with Kenma’s band before, but Tooru has an infamous feud with their lead singer Wakatoshi Ushijima. He doesn’t know much about Kenma other than he’s shy and quiet. The whole band seems to be. Tetsurou doesn’t really understand why Tooru would pick a fight with them. Wakatoshi seems stoic, like a harmless giant.

“Kenma… you’re here?” Tetsurou asks slowly.

Kenma shrugs and puts his phone in his pocket. “Yeah. I got lost. I bought groceries for my bandmates, but we moved here recently so I don’t know the area that well. Akira doesn’t like the dark and sometimes Wakatoshi gets lost easily so….” He waves his hand and hums noncommittally. 

“Ah.” Tetsurou clears his throat. “Do you want me to show you how to get there?”

Kenma shakes his head. “They’re coming to get me. We don’t have a car so it’ll take a while.”

“Gotta love the broke band lifestyle.” Tetsurou points to the spot on the bench next to Kenma. “Do you mind if I sit?”

Kenma shakes his head. He scoots a little bit and puts the bag of groceries on his lap. Tetsurou sits next to him. It’s a small bench, so there’s not a whole lot of space between them.

“You ended up here, of all places?” Tetsurou asks.

Kenma scrunches his face. “How was I supposed to know that our streets have similar names?”

Tetsurou doesn’t answer that. He’s not going to admit that he had the same problem when he and Tooru first moved into the neighborhood as well.

“Anyway,” Tetsurou says, changing the subject. “How did you get in the band scene? You seem like the least likely person to get into it.”

“I like music,” Kenma answers. “Playing the guitar relaxes me. I’ve always admired this kind of music and I’m grateful that Wakatoshi invited Akira and me to join. Sure, there are some things that aren’t particularly pleasant but they don’t matter. Making music and seeing other people happy because of it is pretty nice.”

Tetsurou isn’t sure what to say. He hadn’t expected Kenma to be so profound.

“What about you?” Kenma asks. “How did you get into music?”

Tetsurou exhales. “It wasn’t something I’d intended to do at first. Tooru invited me and I had a natural talent for the guitar, I guess. Plus, it helped me get rid of my anxiety.”

Kenma laughs. “You? Anxious?”

“Yeah. I used to move around a lot with my dad when I was younger, and that made it hard for me to make friends and get attached to people.” He pauses. Remembering those times isn’t always pleasant, but Kenma doesn’t need to know that right now. “But I went to college and met Tooru, played music in our spare time as a hobby. After we graduated we didn’t really have a solid plan for our futures. When he discovered MySpace and YouTube, that’s when we decided we could probably fuck around and upload videos of us.”

“I remember those videos,” Kenma says quietly. “I think I subscribed when you barely had 200 subscribers.”

Tetsurou quirks an eyebrow. “Really?” he says, curiously. “Wow, I, that’s… it’s wild that we’re meeting here now, huh?”

Kenma shrugs. “I guess so. I hadn’t really thought of it like that.”

“Think about it,” Tetsurou starts. “You, Wakatoshi, and Akira started your band hardly knowing us, and now we’re ‘sworn enemies’ just because of Tooru.”

Kenma scrunches his face in disgust. “Tooru used to be more likable when the fame didn’t get to his head.”

“Oh, no, no, no,” Tetsurou says, laughing. “Tooru’s just good at hiding his true self unless you’re really close to him or whatever. Everything on-camera was an act.”

Kenma doesn’t say anything. The two sit there in a comfortable silence. There isn’t much noise in the background, other than chirping birds or the occasional car rushing past.

“You’re not as bad as Tooru,” Kenma says, breaking the silence.

Tetsurou laughs, placing a hand on Kenma’s head and ruffling his hair. “That’s honestly the best compliment you can give me.”

“I take it back, you’re horrible, Kuro.”

Tetsurou smirks. “Kuro, huh?”

Kenma rolls his eyes. “Don’t make me regret it. Tetsurou doesn’t roll off the tongue very well and calling you Tetsu makes me feel like Tooru.”

“Aw, I’m sure that’s the only reason,” Tetsurou says in an attempt to push Kenma’s buttons.

“I will push you off of the bench right now, don’t test me.”

Tetsurou holds his hands up in defense. “God, you’re absolutely terrifying. And to think that you're the quiet one of the band. Quiet but deadly."

Kenma laughs. "You could say that about anyone in the band though."

"I suppose so." Tetsurou checks the time on his phone. "They're not here yet, should I be worried?"

Kenma shrugs. "They'll get here... eventually. I don't know. As I said, Akira isn't fond of the dark, and Wakatoshi gets lost easily. If they don't show up in ten minutes I say we ditch and head to McDonald's."

"Ten minutes seems kind of harsh, don't you think? You don't even know where they are."

Kenma shrugs. "I'm hungry."

"Heh, okay then."

They continue to talk for a while. Ten minutes pass by and Kenma's bandmates still haven't shown up.

"Let's go," Kenma says. "I sent them the address of the McDonalds so they can meet us there."

Tetsurou nods. They walk slowly down the street and out of the neighborhood. It doesn't take them that long to walk there. Had they been walking faster, it probably would've taken fifteen minutes instead of twenty to get there.

They sit down at one of the booths. "Go ahead," Tetsurou says. "You can order first."

Kenma shakes his head. "You seem hungrier than I am. Don't think I didn't hear your stomach rumbling on the walk here."

"You're hungry too!" Tetsurou retorts. "Fine." He gets up to order. Kenma follows suit after Tetsurou gets his food.

Akira and Wakatoshi show up shortly after that.

"You couldn't have just gone to the McDonalds in the first place?" Akira grumbles. Wakatoshi puts a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

Kenma makes a face. “How was I supposed to know you guys wouldn’t find me in time?”

"It’s not my fault Wakatoshi doesn’t know how to look at maps!” Akira huffs, pointing a finger in Kenma’s direction. “You're paying."

"Fine with me," Kenma mumbles.

Tetsurou and the band continue to eat and hang out at the restaurant until one of the employees gives them a weird look for lingering long after they've finished their food. Not wanting to risk it, they quickly pay for the meal and head outside.

"Ugh, we have to walk back to the house again," Akira grumbles.

"Toughen up a little," Kenma snaps. "This isn't as bad as when I played volleyball in high school."

Tetsurou quirks a brow, curious at the new revelation. He stops in his tracks. "You? Playing volleyball?"

Kenma scrunches his nose. "Yeah. My childhood friend Shouyou - he convinced me to play. I ended up quitting after a year because I didn't like it that much. He kept yelling for tosses. My hands hurt just thinking about it now."

"We should play sometime," Tetsurou blurts. "I also played volleyball when I was in high school."

Kenma smiles softly. "Maybe."

Wakatoshi and Akira end up walking faster than Kenma, but not so fast that Kenma’s left behind. Tetsurou matches his pace with Kenma’s, eager to be by his side.

Kenma stops when they get to the crosswalk for his neighborhood. “Well. I guess I should get going.”

“Aw.” Tetsurou pouts. “We’ll see each other again though, right?”

Kenma rolls his eyes. “Of course we will. Watch Tooru start another fight with Wakatoshi.”

Tetsurou starts laughing. “You’re right, yeah.” He pauses, gasping when he comes up with an idea. He grabs the receipt from earlier sitting in his pocket. “D’ya have a pen?”

Kenma nods, grabbing a sharpie from his hoodie. “You should probably start keeping one on you at all times. You never know when people are going to ask you to sign their CDs.”

Tetsurou’s mouth forms into an ‘o’ shape. “I hadn’t thought about it like that.” He takes the pen from Kenma anyway and scribbles his phone number down on the receipt before handing both items to him. “Here. It’s my phone number. So we can text each other.”

“Thanks, Kuro.” Kenma smiles slightly. He stands on his tip-toes, pressing a kiss to Tetsurou’s cheek. “See you around,” he says before walking away and catching up to Wakatoshi and Akira.

Tetsurou waves back. “See you around.”


End file.
